Serenity
by My name's AC
Summary: "Serenity is more than the name of a ship or a name of a place, is the name of our daughter." Post Serenity, Wash and Zoe's baby girl is born. Zoe's thoughts of the moment and the crew watching the newborn girl.


**It took me time to watch this show. It was needed to watch Castle and Chuck, five times of the movie Serenity and then yes, I watch the TV series. I thought that after this years since the show cancellation and the movie I wouldn't feel so bad. Tzao gao! I loved it, but if for the show start again means that Nathan has to stop making Castle, forget it!**

**Well, now really about the story. I read that on the comic ****Serenity: Float Out, Zoe was pregnant with Wash's daughter. Here's a small one-shot about it! Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>In Serenity Valley I fought for Independence. We lost. I agree with Capt'n, 'May have been the losing side. Still not convinced it was the wrong one.' It wasn't; I'm proud to say that I was there, that I fought what I believed.<em>

_My man piloted a Firefly ship, Serenity is its name. My man was the best. He loved flying this ship. He loved this ship. I gotta say his moustache really bothered me when I first met him. Never thought I'd marry him after he shaved that horrible thing out of face!_

_I was supposed to feel fully happy, but I don't. My daughter's father ain't here to see her. A yu bun duh harpoon killed him. But I had to move with my life. It hurts lie down on bed every day and he ain't there. There was nothing I could do. I could cry, scream and curse. Nothing would bring him back. The wind would simply take away my words and play with them._

_He was so funny, and caring, smart and courageous. He used to be very, but very laid-back guy; he was the one that usually ended up with the arguments here on the ship. He was the best pilot. Capt'n is in trouble sometimes because he doesn't fly this ship like he did. But it's so funny to see him trying! _

"Isn't she a cuteness?" Kaylee commented watching the sleeping baby.

"I'd marry her if she was younger!" Jayne joked, yet complimenting the newborn.

"What? No trading guns this time?"

"It'd still be a theft, Mal!" He said. "Would still be a theft!"

River smiled seeing the baby girl. "She's so pretty."

"You were also this pretty when you were little." Simon commented smiling back to his sister.

"Oh!" Kaylee whimpered, taking her hand to his face and caressing with her thumb the doctor's cheek. He grinned sweetly to her. "So sweet of you!" Said that, she involved her arms around his neck and they shared a slow and smooth kiss.

"I really appreciate that you are ALL here," Zoe looked around. Everyone on the ship was at her bunk, looking at the newborn girl sleeping on the Zoe's arms. "but, I'd like to rest a bit."

"Right, I gotta-" They all said in unison and then the voices mixed with everyone excuses.

Zoe couldn't help but smile, seeing everyone leaving the bunk, excepting Inara. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled too. "Got her a name already?"

"Serenity," Zoe said stroking her daughter's face. "Serenity Washburne."

"Beautiful name. And she does seem to be serene."

Zoe smiled weakly due the tiredness. "She at least has to give me tonight to get the strengths back. These were seven hours of labor. I never thought this would be such a strong pain and for this long!"

"Anything you need, just yell! Someone will come."

"I know." Inara left and she laid down the girl next to her and then did the same. "She's beautiful, Wash. She's perfect." Zoe whispered.

_I'm lying if I say Wash doesn't invade my dreams and thoughts at night, but now Serenity is all that matters. I won't forget him. I won't try to make the pain go away by erasing him. There are days when the pain is bigger, there days when I miss him more than ever. The pain may never be gone, but will ease. I'll remember him every day, but I won't let the thoughts of him being gone take over me. I'll have Wash with me every day through Serenity; she'll be with me all the time. She's a bit of him, a bit of me, a bit of us; she's a beautiful creature that we made, with a lot of love. I'll tell her about her father. I won't lie, I'll make her see what father he could have been, what kind of person he was and I'll make her feel proud to our daughter._

_Serenity is more than the name of a ship or a name of a place, is the name of our daughter. Serenity Washburne, born 28__th__ March 2518._

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

_Yu bun duh-_** stupid **

**Did you like it? It was my first Firefly fanfiction! Reviews, please. I'm trying to work on a new fanfiction, so if you like this one it'd be an incentive for me to post the new one!**


End file.
